A garment traditionally provides a relatively static level of heat dissipation and/or moisture movement. Therefore, a person may select an appropriate garment based on a current state of needed heat/moisture control or a future anticipated heat/moisture control. However, that static nature of the garment fails to adapt with the changes in the person's differing heat and moisture management needs. For example, an athlete may compete on a cool day that prior to exerting energy in the athletic event needs insulative characteristics to their garment. However, once the activity increases and the person generates body heat and perspiration, the static garment may no longer be appropriate as it was intended to provide warmth on the cool day as opposed to help dissipate the generated heat and moisture during the activity.